NO TITLE
by sonyunfairy
Summary: No summary,ini Hunkai tertarik baca aja.


Sehun tersenyum kepada paman pemilik kebun apel yang baru saja ia obati. Paman pemilik kebun apel membungkuk bersama istrinya lalu keluar dari klinik desa. Sehun membersihkan peralatan yang tadi dipakai lalu membuang kapas-kapas kotor kedalalam plastik hitam. Sehun tersenyum melihat klinik nya sudah kembali bersih.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya di atas meja,membuka lock scren hingga terlihat wajah jongin dan anaknya yang ia jadikan wallpaper. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan jongin sekarnag. Sudah sekitar tiga tahun sehun tak bertemu dengan jongin. Gadis manis berkulit tan itu sudah mempunyai anak yang berumur satu tahun lebih bernamakyungsoo. Sehun sering sekali menstalker akun sns jonign melihat foto-foto kyungsoo maupun jongin,ya walaupun sesekali ia juga tak sengaja melihat foto chanyeol suami jongin.

Sehun tersenyum perih mengingat status jongin,tangan sehun memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jins. Ia teringat,ia harus pergi ke kota untuk membeli obat-obatan klinik serta perlengkapan sehari-harinya.

Jongin turun dari taxi yang ia tumpangi. Setelah supir taxi menurunkan barang-barnag nya jongin membayar taxi sambil membungkuk sopan. Jongin membenarkan gendongankyungsoo,ia menatap wajah imut anaknya ynag sedang tertidur. Jongin menarik satu koper,ia tak bisa membawa semua barang dan meninggalkannya di halaman ruamh sehun. Jongin melihat sebuah klinik disamping rumah sehun. Jongin menarik kopernya,ia berjalan menuju beranda lalu meletakan koper. Jongin kembali ke halaman untuk mengambil koper dan tas yang lain.

"Umm.." jongin mengelus kening kyungsoo keitka anaknya itu mulai merengek. Jonign menurunkan tasnya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung kyungsoo berharap anaknya kembali tidur.

"Ibu.." Jongin menurunkan kyungsoo dari gednongannya ketika nak lelakinya itu meronta dari gendongannya. Jonign tersenyum saat mata bulat dongsung melihat sekitar. "bu?" jongin tertawa gemas melihat anaknya yang kebingungan,ia mengacak rambut dongsun lalu megendongnya.

"Rumah paman,kyungsoo suka?" jongin melihat anaknya itu mengangguk smabil tertawa. Jongin menurunkan kyungsoo dari gendonagnnya,ia menagmbil ponsel dari tas selempangnya,kemudian mengaambil foto desa,rumah sehun dan kyungsoo yang sedang jongkok sambil mencabuti bunga.

Jongin melihat foto kyungsoo,ia tersenyum lalu melirik klinik sehun. Jongin tak menyangka jika sehun benar-benar memilih cita-citanya sebagai relawan disebuah desa. Jongin memanggil kyungsoo,ia berjalan ke arah klinik denagn dongsun di gendonagnnya.

"dokter Oh?" jongin membaca plakat nama yang diletakan di jendela kaca. Jongin berbalik,kini ia berjalan menuju rumah sehun. Jonign kira rumah sehun akan seperti rumah-rumah di korean volk vilage,namun rumah sehun lebih modern. Rumah sehun mempunyai dua lantai,bergaya minimalis. Rumah sehun terlihta berbeda dnegan rummah penduduk lainnya yang bergaya tadisional.

"mmmm.." jongin mengangguk,lalu menurunkan donsung di kursi kayu di beranda. Jongin melirik sekitar,ia membuka tiga kancing kemeja nya,lalu mulai menyusui kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil selimut biru kesayangan anaknya lalu mneutup kyungsoo

Sehun kaget ketika mendapati seorang gadis sedang duduk di kursi rumahnya bersama dengan kepala desa dan beberapa penduduk lain. sehun keluar dari mobilnya,ia tersenyum kepada kepala desan dan pendduk lain.

"Jongin?!"

Sehun bingung bereaksi apa. Ia melihat jogin tersenyum kepadanya,mata sehun juga melihat seornag anak kecil yang tetidur di pangkuan jongin.

"Sehun,kenapa diam. Kau tak ingin memeluk kakakmu?!" sehun kaget ketika bibi hwang pemilik kebun bunga meneriakinya sambil tertawa. Dengan canggung sehun mendekati mereka,ia tersenyum lalu memeluk jongin yang terlihat berbeda.

"Astaga,aku tak menyangka jika dokter sehun mempunyai seornag kakak!" sheun hanya tertawa,ia melirik jongin yang ikut bercanda denagn penduduk lain.

"Aku merasa kasihan dnegan jongin,sehun bawa jongin kedalam. Ia sudah menunggumu dari siang bersama anaknya. Jongin ayo masuk,kau pasti kelehan ayo."

Seun segera membuka pintu rumahnya,ia memepersilahkan jonign masuk bersam dnegna penduduk lain. ssehun membungkuk berterima kasih saat penduudk dna kepala desa berpamitan ulan dengan alasan jongin ynag sudah lelah dan butuh istirahat. Mereka berkata jika akan kembali besok pagi untuk menolong sehun membersihkan kamar untuk jonign.

"Kau pasti kelehan megendong kyungsoo. Letakan saja dongsun dikamrku ayo."

Jongin mengangguk,ia mengikuti sehun ke kamar di samping ruang tamu. Setelah meletakan kyungsoo di kasur,jongin melirik setiap sudut kamar adiknya itu. Mata jonign tak sengaja melihat sebuah figura kecil di dekat rak buku,fotonya dankyungsoo. Jongin ingat foto itu ia ambil saat musim gugur kemarin,foto pertama yang ia posting di sns.

"Kau tau nama anak ku?" jongin bertanya pelan,melihat figuraa itu,jonign yakin jika sehun sering menstalk akun sns nya.

"jongdae yang mengataknnya. Kau haus,aku akan mengambil minuman." Jonign mengangguk saja,ia sedang meganti baju kyungsoo dengan piyama. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban bohong sehun.

"sehun.."

Jongin duduk di meja makan. Ia melihat sehun sednag menyediakan madu hangat untuknya. Jongin meminum madu itu,lalu menatap sehun.

"Aku dan kyungsoo akan menginap disini. Chanyeol sedang berada di luar negeri,ia sedang menyelesaikan perjalanan bisnis." Jelas jongin.

Sehun mengangguk saja,ia melirik penampilan jongin yang jauh berbeda dari foto terkahir nya di sns. Di postingan terakhir jongin memiliki rambut coklat panjang sekarang hanya rambut pendek seleher bewarna hitam. Jongin terlihat elegan dan sexy dengan gaya rambutnya sekarang.

"Hun,kau tak menghubngi ibu dan ayah?"

"Tidak,bukankah mereka sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan dengan ku."

Jongin merasa tak enak dengan jawaban sehun. Bagaimanapun ini juga salahnya. Jonign hendak megengam tangan adiknya itu namun sehun menarik tangannya dari meja. Sehun tersenyum,ia bangkit lalu mencuci gelas kotor.

"aku akan memeriksa klinik. Kau bisa meganti baju atau mandi,ah ya kau tidur di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Jelas sehun lalu pergi menuju klinik. Jongin meremas gelaasnya,sepertinya sheun masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Ibu..ibu.."

Jongin bangun,ia melihat kyungsoo sudah duduk sambil menggigiti selimut. Jongin menguap pelan lalu mengecup pipi gembil anaknya.

"kyungsoolapar? Ayo,ibu akan memasak sesuatu." Jongin megendong kyungsoo keluar kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar sehun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Jongin mendudukan kyungsoo di bawah lantai karena memnag tak ada kursi tinggi khusus bayi di rumah sehun.

"kyungsoo disini dulu,ibu akan memasak untuk paman dan kyungsoo."

Jongin membuka lemari endingin,hanya ada sayuran,buah,daging dan snack. Jongin bingung harus membuat apa. Jongin membuka lemari di atas konter,ia menemukan roti tawar,selai coklat dan blue beri serta sereal.

"Jongin?"

Jongin kaget ketika sehun memanggilya. Jongin berbalik dan melihat sehun mentapnya sambil megendongkyungsoo.

"Kau makan apa di pagi hari?" jonign bertanya. Ia melihat kyungsoo sedang tertawa kerena sehun mencium pipi gembilnya.

"roti dan sereal." Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sereal sehun dan roti untuknya. Jongin meletkan mangkok berisi sereal bersama dengan roti lapis. Jognin mengambil alih kyungsoo namun anaknya itu menolak,jongin memaksa dnegan alasna jika paman sehun ingin makan barulah anaknya itu mau lepas dari gendongan sehun.

"Tak biasanya dongsun cepat akrab dengan ornaga sing."

Sehun agak tertohok ketika jongin menyebutnya orang asing. Jongin merutuki bibirnya lalu berdehem. "Maksudku,kyungsoo anak yang pemalu. Ia hanya akrab dengan nenek dan kakkenya saja."

Sehun hanya berguman,ia memakan sereal nya tak bersemangat. Sehun melihat jongin sedang membuka kancing piyama,ia mengalihkan pandangan nyasaat jonign hendak mengeluarkan payudaranya untuk menyusui kyungsoo.

"Jongin,aku akan pergi ke sekolah. hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan rutin. Kau dan dingsun disini saja,jika butuh sesuatu hubungi aku segra mengerti."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia melambai kepada sehun yang sudah mengayuh sepedanya bersama dengan ransel yang brisi peralatan dokter biasa. Jongin tersenyum lirih,sehun masih dingin dan kaku kepadanya. Ketika jongin hendak menutup pintu seornag bibi datang sambil membawa buah anggur dan memberikannya kepada jongin. Jongin awalnya menolak tapi snag bibi memaksa,jongin menawarkan bibi itu masuk tapi si bibi menolak dan mengatakan jika ia hendak ke kebun.

Jongin berlari kedalam rumah,ia membuka lemariendingin dan mengambil empat botol jus dan memberikannya kepada si bibii. Bibi itu berterima kasih kemudian pergi.

"Semua orang ramah sekali."


End file.
